Inevitable
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: Post 2.15 Chuck finds a drunk Blair and takes her home,during the limo ride he realises his mistakes and doesn't want to lose her but can he stop himself from making the same mistakes again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, this is my first GG fan fiction so I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you think please… if you like it I'll carry on.

Chuck had watched her down drink after drink as he sat in the corner of the club, ignoring the lingering gazes of the barely dressed women around him. She was all he could see. He watched furiously as the man she was sitting with began touching her, running his hand along her bare thigh. His blood boiled as she squirmed away from his touch and the man continued to move forward. Angrily, Chuck slammed down his drink and forced his way over to where she was sitting.

"She doesn't want you touching her. Get out." He said menacingly. The idiot looked confused.

"Hey, man. I wasn't doing anything…I don't know what your…"

"I said Get. Out."

Chuck watched as the man went over to a girl and dragged her out with him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he turned around to face Blair.

"I can look after myself Bass. I don't need your help," She slurred before putting her head on the table in front of her. Chuck looked at her sceptically.

"Come on Waldorf. I'm taking you home" he said looking around for her jacket and sighing deeply when he realised she hadn't brought one.

"No. You're not. What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you Chuck Bass? I hate you."

He looked at her for a long moment, hating the venom in her voice. He slowly shrugged of his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"Come on Blair" he said quietly. She got up unsteadily and he wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her weight. He tried his best not to feel anything, to be emotionless and detached as he helped her to stumble across the sidewalk to where his waiting limo was parked, but the truth was he was fighting the urge hold her, kiss her… touch her. As he took hold of her elbow with the intention of helping her into the vehicle, he felt her stiffen and pull back slightly.

"Blair." He said slowly. "Get into the car" She turned to him and seeing her stubborn expression he shook his head and lent his arm on the hood of the car. She continued to watch him.

"Why won't you get in the car Waldorf? Besides from the fact you despise me with a passion"

"I'm not going to have sex with you Bass. There's no way." Chuck rolled his eyes at her reasoning.

"Did I imply for one second that I wanted you to?" He did of course but right now he'd say anything just to get her in the damn car. Their eyes met for a short moment and then she shook her head and clambered into the limo. He followed her, shutting the door and informing the driver to take Blair home. She was gazing out the window, her cheeks flushed and her hands wrapped around her waist. The silence was excruciating, memories were flooding into his head of the first time they had had sex. It had happened right here, in this limo. They had been so close back then, flesh to flesh. And now look at them. They couldn't be further apart. He had once told her that the two of them were inevitable, but now he was not sure. He was losing her. He had already lost her. And for what? Because he was grieving? Because he couldn't stay away from his whores? Because he couldn't tell her those three words that meant everything to her and nothing to him? No matter what way you looked at it, it was his fault and none of the reasons justified losing Blair. But she didn't deserve him. The thought made him furious. Hearing his sharp intake of breath. Blair turned to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter, if you like it, please review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

Her beauty took him by surprise. His breath caught in his throat as he took her in, committing how she looked right now, this very moment, to memory. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled.

Chuck shook his head slightly. Blair pouted a little in response and he found himself staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, to take her right there, right then. She shifted herself closer to him, so that he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt her cold hand wrap around his arm. He brought his other hand round, and wrapped it around her body, pulling her even closer. He then buried his chin in her hair, closing his eyes and smelling her scent, savouring the moment for he knew it wouldn't last. He knew that as soon as Blair was sobered up she'd go back to acting like he didn't exist. He also knew that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. That's why having her here, this close to him, was okay. A sense of relief washed through him as she whispered his name into his shirt. He knew he deserved it, but he hated the way she had been brushing him off recently. Having her this close again was amazing. Perfect, even.

"Why do you always hurt me Chuck?" came Blair's broken whisper. Chuck felt her tears soak his shirt. And suddenly the moment wasn't so perfect anymore. He couldn't think of an adequate answer to her question. Why did he keep hurting her? Over and over and over again? And why did she keep coming back to him? Slowly, he unwrapped his arm from around her waist and moved his body away from her. He could feel himself retreating from her again. Pushing her away like he had done so many times before. But this time he told himself, it would be for good. Blair Waldorf deserved much better than Chuck Bass. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. Ironically, the only way he knew how to make her stay away would be to hurt her so much she wouldn't want to come back. It would kill him to watch Blair crumble but he knows he has to do this. He wants Blair to be happy but the only way he can achieve this is to stay away. After all, he's the cause of all of her problems. Chuck sighed angrily, appalled at the thought that he was the sole cause of Blair's pain. Maybe Nathaniel was better for her after all. Chuck began concentrating his efforts into making his voice as horrible and sarcastic as possible. It isn't hard; he'd had plenty of practice after all. This isn't the first time he'd hurt her, but it would be the last. At least that's what he's told himself.

"Blair, when you told me you loved me at my father's funeral, did you mean it?" he asked his voice cold and harsh to her ears. His tone made her head pound. He was doing it again. Pushing her away.

"Yes" she sighed, her eyes closed, hands clutching her head. Chuck turned to her, his eyes concerned. He began to reach out for her and then stopped himself, forcing the words out.

"And did you honestly believe that I was going to say it back to you? Are you really that deluded?" Her eyes flew open at his words. She knew that he wasn't exactly going to be lovey-dovey with her but she never expected him to be this…. cruel. The alcohol was making her head swim.

"Chuck…I"

"No Blair. I'm sick to death of you clinging on to me all the time, like we have something together. We don't. I hurt you because I. don't. want. you."

She flinched a little as he inched closer to her with every word, a sneer on his face.

"If that's true then why did you help me tonight Chuck?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Out of principle I guess. But when you're home I want you to leave me alone Waldorf do you understand me? Go snivel to Serena or someone. Tell someone who cares"

The limo pulled over as they reached Blair's house. She continued to look at Chuck, tears running down her face. Hating himself, he turned away from her.

"Get out" he said coldly.

"I have no idea why you're doing this Chuck but you've got your wish. I hope you're happy. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me Chuck!"

"I said get out"

And she did, slamming the door hard behind her and walking unsteadily to the house. The driver began to pull out.

"No wait" Chuck ordered. He wanted to make sure she got in all right. She may hate him but he would never see any harm done to her. Unless of course he was the one causing it.

**AN: if you like it please review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it means a lot. Please do keep them coming, it inspires me to write more! Anyway hope you enjoy it…**

She watched from her window as the limo pulled away from her house, taking away a piece of her heart with it. Hot tears ran down her face and she felt dizzy and disorientated, a mixture of the alcohol and the horrible revelation that she was unwanted. If Chuck Bass didn't want her, then in her opinion, there wasn't much left to live for. As more sobs racked her body, she began to feel nauseous and stumbled over to the toilet where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Normally this sensation would make her feel relieved, but not this time. The only thing that was going to give her relief now would be Chuck's arms holding her close, whispering in her ear that he was sorry and didn't mean any of the things that he had said. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon now was it?

"I. don't. want. you"

He didn't want her. He couldn't of made it more clear and yet she wanted to go to him, to tell him all of her problems so he could come up with some witty, usually inappropriate comment that would make her laugh when she didn't even want to smile.

"Tell someone who cares"

If he didn't care, who did? Blair Waldorf was now crying herself to sleep because she's in love with a man who doesn't want her anymore. She told him that she loved him and he never told her it back. For some reason that she couldn't fathom, she had expected him to.

"Did you honestly think I was going to say it back to you? Are you really that deluded?"

Yes she thought as the sobs overcame her once again, yes I am.

XXXX

Once he was sure she was safe inside he signalled for the driver to move. As the limo pulled away, Chuck felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Blair in that big house all alone with nothing but the left over alcohol to numb the pain that his words must have caused her. He had never seen her look so broken. And it was his entire fault. What the hell was he supposed to now? To him Blair Waldorf was everything. Without her, his life would be pathetic and meaningless and no amount of drugs, whores or alcohol would ever going to change that. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to change it.

"Take me to Victrola"

XXXX

A glance at the clock by her bed told Blair that it was three in the morning. Her fitful sleep that had been plagued with nightmares had only lasted a couple of hours. Her head felt clearer now though and as she rolled onto her side, she only felt a slight rush of sickness in her stomach. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt stiff and sore from crying. She didn't even want to think of what she must look like right now. God. It had only been a few hours and she missed him so much. She couldn't survive a week without Chuck Bass let alone a lifetime. A wave of sadness washed over her at the thought. She wouldn't let herself think of their last moment together- his words still burned in her head, but instead thought back to when he had first come over to her in the club. He had gotten rid of the guy, furious at him for even being near her.

"She doesn't want you touching her. Get out"

And then even when she pushed him away, told him she hated him, slurred at him to go away, he had given her his jacket and took her home.

"Come on Waldorf, I'm taking you home"

His words swam in her head and she quickly became confused. Was he just pushing her away again? Or did he really not want her? She sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head as she did so. She was going to find out. Slowly, she got up putting on her shoes and wiping the tears from her face. She didn't care if she was setting her self up for a fall, it was worth it. Because if there was the smallest chance that Chuck Bass did care for her, then it was a chance she was willing to take. Chuck's words from his father's wedding all that time ago made her smile as she walked out of the house.

"In the face of true love you don't just give up - even if the object of your affection is begging you to"

She wasn't ready to give up on him even if he was ready to give up on himself. It was a small glimmer of hope, but it was all she had.

**AN: If you like it, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck wasn't here. That was all Blair could think of as she searched the rooms of the apartment, running her hands through her messy hair and wiping the tears from her eyes. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? She pushed away the answer that came to her head immediately- Victrola. He wouldn't do that to her, would he? She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she knew him better than he knew himself. Deep down inside, she knew that Victrola was the exact place that Chuck Bass was residing at this moment in time. She also knew that while she sat on his bed, crying so hard that she couldn't breathe, he was sitting by the stage, a scotch in his hand with a number of lingerie –clad woman draped all over him. Blair knew all this; she just didn't want to believe it. Because right now things were painful enough without seeing that image every time she closed her eyes, she just wanted to forget everything.

Subconsciously, she began walking towards to the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, her eyes scanning the area before they rested on a half-full bottle of scotch. Without hesitating, pulled the bottle over, grabbed a glass from the counter and poured a large amount of the alcohol into it. Blair drank it down quickly, wincing as the amber liquid burned her throat. Trembling slightly, she grabbed the rest of the scotch and made her way back to his room. Slowly she sat back down Chuck's bed, cradling her glass. Chuck always came back to her, always. No matter how bad it was they always found their way back to each other, this time would be no exception; at least that was what she was telling herself.

"Chuck... please come back...I need you" she mumbled as her crying resumed once again and she fell deep into the loneliness that was Blair without Chuck.

He should be happy. That was all Chuck could think of as he looked around Victrola, taking frequent sips from the glass of scotch in his hand. He had everything he could ever want. Everything except her. He didn't have her...a t least not anymore. He sighed deeply before putting down his drink and getting up to leave.

"Leaving so soon Mr Bass? I wanted to dance for you" One of the girls called from the stage. Chuck ignored her and carried on walking until he was out of the door and in his limo. It had only been a few hours but he missed her so much.

"Take me home" He informed the driver, frowning at his choice of words. Wherever Blair was felt like home to him and he knew that she would not be at his apartment. He shook his head and turned to look out of the window, watching the world pass him by. When he arrived at his apartment he closed the door carefully and lent against it, thinking about his last conversation with Blair. He thought he could smell her perfume in the air but decided that he must just be imagining it. Slowly, Chuck walked over to the kitchen and noticed the bottle of scotch he had left there was now gone. Frowning, he walked to his bedroom and saw Blair sitting on his bed; her back turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. His heart leapt in anticipation and he cursed under his breath when he realised that he had to stay away from her. It was for her own good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He began forcefully, but his voice trailed off into nothing when she turned to face him, a look of utter despair on her face. Tear tracks shone on her cheeks and her eyes were watery and red-rimmed. Just looking at her, seeing her pain, broke his heart. He stood there motionless for a moment, not able to cope with seeing her like that. He didn't know what to do. Blair turned her head away from him and looked down at the floor. Chuck noticed the empty bottle of scotch in her hand and his stomach clenched. She'd had a lot of alcohol already when he had left her and now apparently she had drunk half a bottle of scotch on top of that. Chuck quickly walked over to her and took the bottle out of her hand, placing it on the nightstand. He then brought his hand up and tilted her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Blair, did you drink all of that?" Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem to be listening to him. Chuck began to shake her.

"Blair, sweetheart, come on, talk to me. Did you drink all of that? Blair?" He practically shouted the last part, desperate for her to answer him. She nodded and he sighed angrily, upset at himself for making her do that.

"Ok, well I'm going to get you something to eat, to soak up the alcohol. Stay there alright?" He murmured before starting to get up and leave the room. He stopped when he felt her small hand clutch his arm and she whispered to him to stay with her.

"Blair, I need to get you something to eat"

"No, you don't. I don't want anything to eat; I want you to stay here with me. Please I need you" She began crying. "I don't want you to leave me again."

And as he looked at her, sitting vulnerable on his bed, tears running down her face and a broken look in her eyes he was reminded of the night of his father's funeral when it had been him in that situation. He remembered how she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body, how she had comforted him and stayed with him the entire night. So he comforted her in the only way he knew how. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, stroking her arm and burying his face in her hair. He knew she recognised the significance of the moment when she brought up her hand to hold his arm, moving it slowly upwards so they were holding hands.

"I didn't mean any of that, you know that don't you?" He told her softly. She nodded her tears soaking his arm. He began to rock her gently. "I'm so sorry Blair"

"It's ok" she whispered

"No it isn't Blair. I shouldn't have said any of that. I do want you and what you said at my father's funeral, I did want to say it back to you... I just wasn't ready and I-"

"I understand Chuck" She took in a shaky breath "I understand"

"I'm ready now"

"Chuck, don't. Don't say it because you feel like you have to. Please don't do that"

"I' m not. I want to say it to you." She was silent but her fingers squeezed his tightly.

"I love you Blair. More than anything in the world. You are my world and I'll never leave you again"

"I love you too Chuck" He smiled as he brought her down to lie on the bed, his arms holding her tightly against him. They lay like that the entire night, listening to each other's breathing and every so often whispering those three words and eight letters to each other because it felt good to actually be able to say them. And this time when Blair woke up, Chuck was still there. He hadn't left her and she knew now that he never would.

Fin

**AN: It's finished! I hope you liked it, if you did please review!**

.


End file.
